History and Future
by Vee.For.V
Summary: "Jangan basa – basi deh Dey, masa lo ngga tau, Sebboy bakal mual – mual kaya emak - emak hamil enam bulan gara – gara ngeliat darah kodok." Ledekan Claude membuat pecah tawa dia dan Undertaker. Ngedenger darah katak aja uda bikin wajah Sebastian makin pucat, karena uda terbayang – bayang di kepalanya. New version Kuroshitsuji a.k.a OOC! Read and Review please...


Hello :DDD Biénvenué á my fic!

Baiklah, saya jelaskan kata pengantar sedikit...

Fic ini saya kumpulkan dari beberapa imajinasi saya berupa kefanatikan terhadap Era Victoria, sejarah bangsa kita, Time-slip dan hal – hal kuno(klasik) lainnya. Ada beberapa informasi yang saya ambil dari buku – buku yang pernah saya baca, tafsiran lirik lagu, film dan obrolan sama orang – orang tertentu. Nah kalo ada yang kesamaan/kesalahan info tolong ingetin :D

Well, that's all for now... saya akan sangat senang jika kalian enjoy dengan fic ini. Bon Appetit(?)...

* * *

Summary

"Sejarah, Sekarang dan Masa Depan."

Komik&Anime

Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

Disclaimer

**_Yana Toboso_**

**҉**

* * *

_**Chapter I "That Guy..."'**_

Pada suatu malam hujan yang sepi dan basah...

"Pake hukum Archiemedes aja, bocah..." Tukas seorang cowo bermata hijau kekuningan dengan rambut panjangnya yang terurai kebelakang.

"Tapi yang diketahui bukan massa jenis." Tolak salah satu sobat disebelahnya yang bermata merah batu delima dengan poni belah dua yang diselipkan kebelakang telinga.

"Ya sama aja, Sebboy!" Jelas Undertaker sambil mengelus keningnya lembut.

Dua orang cowo yang sedang mengerjakan PR Fisika mereka diruang kamar Undertaker beserta temannya yaitu Sebastian. Sebastian emang sering banget kerumah Undertaker buat ngajarin dia Fisika, maklum Sebastian agak bloon kalo IPA. (Sebboy : Vee ngajak ribut -_-")

"Coba ketemu ngga?" Undertaker melirik buku PR Sebastian.

"Eh? Masa ketemu Dey, jawabannya yang A. Hehe." Sambil pura – pura senyum gara – gara dideath glare sama Undertaker. Undertaker langsung menghadap lagi ke buku PRnya.

"Nomor berapa Dey?" Tanya Sebastian sambil menatap wajah sobatnya yang serius.

"Ng... 29." Sambil membalik lembaran bukunya.

"What? Gue aja baru nomor sebelas! Kok-"

"Cerewet! Buruan kerjain, dasar Nenek." Ledek Undertaker sambil tersenyum dan melirik wajah Sebastian. Sebastian cuma cemberut manis sambil berpikir sesuatu.

"Kalo gue Nenek, lo Kakek!" Balas Sebastian ngga mau kalah sambil menoleh ke Undertaker.

"Lo Buyut!" Balas Undertaker lagi, tetap dengan matanya yang fokus ke buku PRnya.

"Lo Nenek Moyang, Dey!"

"Lo Leluhur, Sebboy!"

"Lo Pitecantrophus Erectus!"

"Lo lebih tua lagi, Megantrophus Paleojavanicus!"

"Ehm... ehm... lo Dinosaurus!" Kata Sebastian sambil terbata – bata.

"Hahaha... kok jadi fauna? Lo Gergonopsia." Tawa Undertaker sambil menatap Sebastian lucu.

"Apaan Gergonopsia?" Tanya Sebastian penasaran dengan wajahnya yang manis dan innocent. [Ciel : Hei! Innocent style is mine! *Shieru dibuang Author*].

"Ng... binatang yang hidup sebelum Dinosaurus. Hmm... punah karena iklim panas yang ganas." Jelas Undertaker dengan telapak tangan kiri dipipi yang menopang wajahnya. Sebastian hanya terdiam sesaat, mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang sobatnya jelaskan sambil mengingat perkataannya.

"Yak! Gue uda selesai, ayo gue anterin pulang." Ucap tiba – tiba Undertaker sambil menutup dan merapikan buku – bukunya.

"Eh? Gue belom selesai..." Sebastian sedikit berteriak kecil dan memegang lengan Undertaker sambil menunjuk buku PR miliknya.

"Yah lo coba – coba aja dulu. Kan tugasnya masih hari Senin, dua hari lagi. Hari Minggu gue ajarin lagi." Undertaker membantu Sebastian membereskan buku – bukunya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas, lalu keduanya berdiri mengambil jaket masing – masing dan keluar dari ruangan kamar Undertaker sambil menuju ke pintu utama.

"Masih hujan banget woy, seriusan lo mau pulang?" Ucap Undertaker dengan wajah khawatir ke sobatnya yang satu ini.

"Ngga apa – apa kok. Lagipula kasian adek gue di... rumah." Sebastian memperhatikan bagian bawah hidung sobatnya itu, lalu dia melanjutkan dengan suara sedikit terkejut "Dey...lo... lo mimisan! Hoempph!" Sebastian langsung buru – buru menutup mulutnya karena mual ngeliat darah. Dia emang bener - bener phobia darah atau sering disebut Hemophobia. Hal ini sering banget terjadi, apalagi kejadian waktu praktek materi anatomi...

* * *

'KRIIING!' Bel sekolah menandakan istirahat pertama selesai dan jam pelajaran kelima dimulai. Siswa – siswi kelas X.2 sekolah IG(Indonesische Godin) bergegas pergi menuju ruang laboratorium. SMA yang didirikan oleh seorang bangsawan Belanda yang memiliki darah Indonesia pada tahun 1921 diInggris ini, memiliki basic pengajaran bahasa, seni budaya, iptek dan budi pekerti Indonesia. Namun sekolah ini tetap mengikuti materi pembelajaran umum lainnya yang telah ditetapkan standar Internasional.

Dikoridor sekolah, berjejerlah tiga orang murid yang sedang berjalan dengan salah satunya sedang diapit disisi kanan dan kiri oleh kedua sobatnya. Sebastian nampak pucat dan tegang sambil memeluk erat buku pelajaran di dadanya, mengetahui dia akan menuju ketempat yang paling terkutuk didunia menurutnya, yaitu ke laboratorium.

"Sebboy kenapa? Pelajaran Biologi kok pucet, neng?" Ledek sobatnya yang berada disisi kirinya, Undertaker, sambil menyikut pelan bahu Sebastian. Sebastian hanya diam dengan wajahnya yang memucat.

"Jangan basa – basi deh Dey, masa lo ngga tau, Sebboy bakal mual – mual kaya emak - emak hamil enam bulan gara – gara ngeliat darah kodok." Ledekan sobatnya yang memiliki warna mata keemasan dan mengenakan kacamata, Claude, membuat tawa dia dan Undertaker pecah. Ngedenger darah katak aja uda bikin wajah Sebastian makin pucat, karena uda terbayang – bayang di kepalanya. Dia ngga tau harus ngapain. Ngga praktek, ngga dapet nilai. Maksain praktek, pasti muntah dan ngga selesai. Izin ke guru pura – pura sakit, tugasnya buat nilai rapot dan tetep ada susulannya. Bilang ke guru phobia darah, uda sepuluh kali bilang, tapi tetep dipaksa praktek. Cuma ada satu – satunya cara...

"Ehem..." Claude berdehem sambil tersenyum licik. 'BRAK!' salah satu telapak tangan Claude menepuk keras pintu kaca dengan sisi kayu akasia laboratorium tersebut. Undertaker berada didepan Sebastian dengan wajah yang lumayan dekat dengannya. Posisi Sebastian diapit oleh satu lengan Claude dengan wajahnya yang dekat dengannya juga, sedangkan Undertaker juga mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sebastian sambil tersenyum licik. Pokoknya dia lagi bener – bener rapet banget sama dua orang cowo ini.

"Lo mau shortcut Mike? Mudah aja kan, lo uda tau syaratnya." Claude tersenyum menggoda sambil mencubit pipi kanan Sebastian dengan salah satu tangannya yang lain.

"Ng... NGGAK AKAN!" Sebastian dengan terbata dan ragu, berusaha nolak tawaran sobatnya itu.

"Yakin?" Undertaker mengambil buku tugas milik Sebastian dan melanjutkan "Lo yakin, Sebastian? Ini nilai raport semester ini... pikirin baik – baik dulu sebelum jawab. Ini buat masa depan lo." Undertaker mengelus lembut buku tulis Sebastian lalu mengembalikannya.

"Hei! Hei! Ngapain murid – murid Bapak ini. Ayo pada masuk!" Ucap ramah seorang guru paruh baya yang berumur sekitar 50 tahunan dengan warna mata hijau dan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat kehitaman, Dr. Ernest, merupakan salah satu guru asal Rusia yang mengajar diSMA ini sebagai guru Biologi. Guru itu hanya tersenyum tulus memperhatikan murid – muridnya, lalu mengajak mereka masuk ke Laboratorium.

"Selamat Siang! Baiklah murid – murid yang baik, siapkan peralatan bedah untuk materi anatomi yang kemarin sudah saya jelaskan. Siapkan juga alat tulis kalian untuk menggambar dan mencatat data juga kesimpulan. Korban pembedahan kita sekarang sudah saya siapkan." Sang guru Rusia tersebut mengangkat box berisi 33 katak yang sudah dibius dan memancing tawa anak muridnya. Dia membagikan katak pada masing – masing murid, tak terkecuali Sebastian.

"Sebboy... gimana? Take a deal with us? Hahaha." Undertaker tertawa puas sambil mengggambar organ katak dibuku tugasnya(Undertaker berada jauh dari tempat Sebastian praktek). Ya... ini uda 15menit woy, Sebastian belum ngapa – ngapain tuh katak. Bahkan daritadi dia uda dua kali menyuntikan obat bius ke katak itu, karena udah sadar berulang kali. Dia mengambil pisau bedah kecil khusus yang tajam dengan gemetar, lalu menarik nafas panjang dengan menatap fokus pada alur spidol dipermukaan perut katak. 'CRAK! CRATS!' Sebastian menusuk permukaan katak itu dengan hati - hati lalu menariknya panjang, yang mengeluarkan darah segar. "Hoek! Hoemph!" Sebastian menutup mulutnya karena di bener – bener pengen muntah ditempat!

"Tahan Sebastian. Lo harus bisa..." Hannah yang kebetulan praktek disebelah Sebastian, mengenggam salah satu tangan Sebastian. Dia adalah salah satu siswi yang emang peduli sama Sebastian kalo dikerjain sama Claude dan Undertaker. "Gue... hoemph...! Gue ngga bisaaa! Hoemph! Hoek!" Sebastian merasa pusing lalu mengeluarkan cairan dari mulutnya ke atas meja keramik bening laboratorium. Pandangan murid – murid dalam laboratorium itu mendadak tertuju pada Sebastian, tak terkecuali Dr. Ernest. Guru Rusia itu mendatangi Sebastian dan berkata pelan "Ada apa, Michaelis?"

"Pak jangan bawa itu!" Hannah mengingatkan gurunya tersebut yang tengah membawa katak dengan kedua tangannya, dengan isi perut katak yang sudah menganga. Terlambat, Sebastian keburu ngeliat jasad katak yang menyedihkan tersebut.

"HOEK! CRATSSS!" Sebastian dengan refleks muntah kearah wajah Dr. Ernest, dengan kedua tangan Sebastian memegang pundak guru Rusia tersebut. Freeze... semua murid ngga bisa nunjukin ekspresi apapun, entah mau ketawa atau kasihan dan jijik ngeliat Dr. Ernest. 'BRUGH' seketika itupun juga, Sebastian pingsan. Entah dia pingsan karena mual atau malu... entah. Entahlah...[Readers : yaudahlah Vee...]

* * *

"Jangan bilang lo mau gumoh?" Tegur Undertaker yang menyadarkan Sebastian dari lamunannya.

"Gumoh? Lo kira gue anak bayi. Nih, buruan bersihin darah lo." Sebastian menyodorkan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Ngga usah, gue pake tisu aja." Undertaker lalu pergi menuju ruang tamu, dan mengambil tisu yang berada diatas meja, tepatnya dikotak tisu berwarna coklat pastle yang terbuat dari anyaman rotan. Lalu dia kembali menuju pintu utama dan memperhatikan Sebastian yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Dey, mendingan lo ngga usah nganterin gue pulang." Sebastian berdiri merapikan bajunya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Undertaker bingung sambil menyodorkan payung ke Sebastian.

"Iyalah. Lo pasti kecapean kan hari ini gara – gara nganterin gue seharian keliling bantuin gue nyariin bahan karya tulis. Udah ngga usah." Sebastian mengambil payung dari tangan Undertaker.

"Gue ngga apa – apa, bocah. Lagian gue nganterin lo kan, buat gantiin Claude yang biasanya nganterin lo. Pokoknya lo gue anterin pulang!" Undertaker mengambil payung satu lagi di gerabah berwarna hitam elegan yang berbentuk tabung.

"Yeee... mimisan lo itu uda ngebuktiin tau. Cerewet ah, gue bisa pulang sendiri, sana istirahat." Sebastian memutar kunci pintu di engselnya, lalu membuka pintu itu dan mengembangkan payungnya. 'GREP!' Undertaker memegang lengan kanan Sebastian.

"Ntar lo di apa – apain orang gimana, Nenek!" Undertaker seolah ngga mau ngebiarin sobatnya pulang sendiri.

"Kok kaya sinetron ya, Dey? Lebay lo bro, gue kan cowok. Mana ada yang mau ngapa – ngapain gue." Sebastian segera berlari menuju gerbang diikuti Undertaker yang membukakan gerbang untuknya sambil memegang payung.

"Gue balik Dey! Dah!" Sebastian langsung ngeloyor keluar dari gerbang sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ck... yaudah sana. Hati – hati bro!" Teriak Undertaker dengan wajah malas sambil memperhatikan Sebastian yang berjalan ditengah kesunyian malam. Namun sepertinya Sebastian ngga merespon, karena ngga denger teriakan Undertaker akibat derasnya hujan.

* * *

Sebastian dengan hati – hati berjalan diaspal yang basah agar tidak mengotori celana seragamnya. Sebastian melihat arloji yang melingkar ditangannya, dengan jarum pendek yang menunjuk keangka 10(p.m.). Sebastian lalu mempercepat langkahnya dengan hati – hati, menuju halte bus yang berjarak 100 meter lagi. Tapi, ketika melewati jalan buntu yang gelap...

"Argh! Berhenti! Akh!" Teriakan seseorang membuatnya berhenti sambil memperhatikan jalan buntu tersebut. Sebastian berjalan dengan hati – hati memasuki gang buntu tersebut. Didalam gang buntu tersebut bener – bener ngga ada penerangan sedikitpun, jadi Sebastian agak sulit mencari sumber suara. Namun, Sebastian merasa di depan sepatunya ada kaleng soda yang menggelinding. Dan bener aja, dengan agak samar dan remang di melihat sesosok lelaki yang ambruk sambil bersandar ditong sampah. "Hhh...hh..hh" Nafas lelaki itu ngga beraturan. Sebastian langsung ngegendong lelaki itu ala gotong panci! *plak!* ala bridal style, namun kesulitan dengan payung yang dibawanya. "Halah... nih payung bikin rempong." Sebastian langsung ngebuang payung kreditan Undertaker dengan teganya*blah! sorry* dan segera berlari cepat menuju halte, supaya mereka berdua ngga kehujanan.

Setibanya dihalte, Sebastian dan lelaki yang digendongnya bener – bener basah kuyup. Lalu mereka berdua duduk dihalte yang sepi dengan penerangan lampu yang agak redup. Sebastian cuma tertegun kaget melihat cowok yang wajahnya putih namun pucat, ternoda darah dibagian bibir dan dahi, juga sedikit lebam dipipi dan rahangnya. Kemeja cowok asing itu juga berantakan, dan kedua kancing bagian atasnya putus. Sebastian lalu memakaikan jaket seragam sekolahnya untuk menutupi tubuh cowok asing tersebut. "Hhhh...ssshh... dingin..." Sebastian memeluk sedikit cowok itu supaya ngga jatuh. "Hhhh... ahh... hh..." Cowok asing tersebut mulai sadar sambil memperhatikan Sebastian yang celingukan dengan bibirnya yang bergetar. Dia meremas lemah kemeja seragam Sebastian dibagian perut, sehingga Sebastian menyadari kalau cowok tersebut mulai sadar. Cowok asing itu lalu memeluk erat Sebastian dan matanya kembali tertutup. [V: kedinginan kali yee?]

'Di... dipeluk cowok? Bulu roma gue merinding dah...'gumam(aneh) Sebastian. Tadinya, Sebastian memperhitungkan untuk ngebawa cowok asing tersebut ke kantor polisi karena dia ngga bawa HP. Tapi karena kantor polisi cukup jauh dari kawasan ini, kayanya ngga memungkinkan. Dan bisa aja cowok ini ngga tertolong. Menit – menit berlalu, satupun kendaraan ngga muncul sama sekali. Hujan tetep ngga berhenti, yang membuat Sebastian dan cowok asing ini tambah kedinginan. Sebastian lalu sedikit menundukan kepalanya, berdoa agar ada pertolongan yang datang. Tiba – tiba, suara vespa yang begitu familiar ditelinganya memecahkan konsentrasi berdoa Sebastian. Sebastian lalu membuka matanya...

* * *

"Claude? C... Claude! Claude! Tunggu CLAUDE!" Sebastian menyadari bahwa vespa tersebut adalah vespa milik sobatnya, Claude. Sebastian lalu menyandarkan lelaki yang ada dipelukannya ke tiang halte dan berlari kearah vespa sobatnya tersebut. Karena Claude ngga mendengar teriakan Sebastian, akibat masih derasnya hujan. "CLAUDE! Woy! Argggh!" Dengan kesal, Sebastian mengambil beberapa buah batu dari taman – taman jalan lalu melemparnya tepat kearah Claude. Ketika, Claude mengendarai vespanya dengan sedikit ugal – ugalan, Sebastian langsung berlari kencang mengejar vespa sobatnya itu yang lumayan jauh.

"Hosh... haahh... enghhh... hhh C... Claude... tolongin gue!" Sebastian dengan suara yang tersengal dan sedikit menunduk, menggenggam erat jaket yang dipakai Claude. Claude dengan khawatir mengangkat rambut yang basah yang menutupi wajah Sebastian kebelakang dan mendapati Sebastian yang pucat dan bibirnya yang agak membiru sedikit bergetar karena kedinginan.

"Bego! Lo ngapain malem – malem gini... astaga lo basah kuyup woy! Bukannya lo kerumah Undertaker? Minta anterin pulang sama dia!" APES! Bukannya langsung ditolong, malah dapet omelan dari Claude. Claude orangnya protektif banget sama dua sobatnya, Sebastian dan Undertaker. Apalagi kalo menyangkut adeknya, Elizabeth. Apapun dilakuin buat Lizzie!*PLAK! Lebay!*

'CKLEK!' Claude memakaikan helm kecil khas pengendara vespa ke Sebastian. Otomatis yang kehujanan sekarang Claude. "Claude...balik ke halte sekarang!" Suara Sebastian menghentikan kegiatan Claude yang akan membuka jaketnya untuk dipakaikan ke Sebastian.

"Ngapain?" Claude bertanya dengan nada bingung.

"Udah buruan!" Sebastian langsung duduk di jok belakang vespa milik Claude. Claude pun nurut dan langsung berbalik arah menuju halte. Sesampainya di halte...

"Si... siapa itu?" Claude bertanya dengan nada terkejut sambil memperhatikan Sebastian yang sedang memeriksa keadaan cowok asing tadi.

"Ngga tau. Pinjem jaket lo." Sebastian menjawab singkat dan menodong ramah*PLAK!* meminta jaket kedap air milik Claude untuk dipakaikan ke cowok asing tersebut.

"Gu...gue bawa jas hujan kok." Claude yang masih shock, segera mengambil jas hujan di bagasi kecil vespanya. Vespa Claude pada dasarnya cuma vespa biasa, tapi karena hampir sepenuhnya dimodifikasi jadi kelihatan beda sama vespa biasa. Warnanya hitam klasik berpadu dengan warna merah terang sebagai alas joknya. Desainnya lebih dinamis, lebih ramping dan tinggi. Jadi sedikit mirip motor Matic, tapi bentuk vespanya lebih dominan, pastinya. Mesinnya juga diganti sama Claude, jadi emisi bahan bakarnya pake tenaga surya atau dicharger. Gas buangnya sama sekali ngga ada dan ngga berbunyi bising. [V: That's all...^^]

"Kok tadi ngga lo pake?" Sebastian langsung memakaikannya ke cowok asing tadi.

"Gue buru – buru." Claude melepaskan jaketnya, lalu memakaikannya ke Sebastian.

"Lo ngga apa – apa pake Claude, cuma pake selembar kemeja gitu?" Sebastian memperhatikan Claude yang sedang mengelap kacamatanya di kemeja hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Udah ayo buruan. Gue ngga apa – apa." Claude langsung naik ke vespanya dan menyalakan mesin. Sebastian dengan hati – hati menempatkan cowo asing tersebut ditengah, antara Claude dan Sebastian. "Udah siap?" Claude bertanya sambil menoleh kebelakang kearah Sebastian yang mengangguk meng'iya'kan. Vespapun barangkat...

"Lizzie gimana keadaannya, Claude?" Sebastian mengeratkan pegangannya dipinggang Claude.

"Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, demamnya mendingan. Cuma tadi demamnya tinggi lagi dan batuknya parah sampe sesak gitu. Makanya gue tadi abis tebus obat."

"Kok ngga sekalian waktu dari rumah sakit langsung ditebus?"

"Tadi dikasih dua resep dokter, yang pertama udah gue tebus pas pulang dari rumah sakit. Nah, yang kedua katanya kalo demamya tinggi lagi, resep kedua disuruh tebus." Claude membelokkan vespanya kearah jalan dengan gelap.

"Oh gitu. Cepet sembuh buat Lizzie ya."

* * *

"Hati – hati, Claude!" Sebastian lalu menekan bel rumahnya. Adiknya, Alois, langsung buru – buru ngebuka pintu rumah. Bocah pirang yang tadinya seneng banget kakaknya balik, tiba – tiba kaget ngeliat kakaknya basah kuyup dan lagi nge'bridal style' cowok.

"Si...siapa itu, Kak?" Dia bertanya dengan wajah heran.

"Cowok yang lagi butuh pertolongan, minggir..." Sebastian melewati adiknya lalu meletakkan cowok tersebut di atas sofa. "Nenek ada?" Tanya Sebastian sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Ada, bentar aku panggilin." Adiknya langsung berlari menuju ke lantai dua, memanggil sang nenek. Nenek dan adiknya langsung turun kelantai satu, dengan cepat sang nenek menyuruh Sebastian mengganti baju dan adiknya mengambil beberapa handuk.

"Dia cuma pingsan. Sebastian, sekarang kamu bawa dia ke kamar ya." Neneknya berkata pada Sebastian yang sudah memakai piyamanya. "Alois, nak kamu bantu kakak. Nenek mau menaruh baju basah dulu." Sebastian lalu membawa cowok asing tersebut ke kamarnya. Setelah menaruh baju basah, sang nenek memasuki kamar Sebastian.

"Kamu ngga jadi nginap dirumah Abraham, Sebastian?" Tanya sang Nenek sambil membawa daging sapi mentah.

"Ngga jadi. Tadi Alois bilang dia mau ketemu aku, kan tadi jam delapan malem baru balik dari asramanya. Ya... sok – sok kangen gitu sama aku." Sebastian tersenyum sambil membereskan meja belajarnya. "Ah iya! Nenek ngga jadi pergi ke Science Gathering?" Sebastian memandang khawatir ke neneknya.

"Iya, tadi sebenarnya nenek pulang untuk nyari berkas – berkas yang ketinggalan. Harusnya udah disana, tapi kayanya nenek lebih baik jaga kalian." Senyum tulus merona diwajah sang nenek.

"Udah, nenek pergi lagi aja. Aku sama Alois bisa kok ngurus ini. Kan sayang, reoni yang udah nenek rencanain batal." Sebastian mendekati sang nenek sambil mengenggam tangannya.

"Kamu memang anak baik Sebastian." Sang nenek mengelus lembut rambut Sebastian. Sebastian hanya tersenyum kecil. Lalu, Sebastian mengantar neneknya keluar, dan ternyata bener aja diluar ada mobil sedan hitam yang sedang menunggu. Neneknya memasuki sedan hitam itu dan melambai kearah Sebastian. Setelah itu, Sebastian kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Nenek mana kak?" Adiknya bertanya cemas.

"Balik ke reoni." Sebastian mengacak lembut rambut sang adik.

"Ak..aku... ng hiks... aku... aku masih kangen nenek." Alois menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya. Sebastian langsung memeluk adiknya erat, karena dia tau adeknya emang suka dipeluk. Dan bener aja, sang adik membalas pelukan sang kakak. "Hiks... huweee.. hiks" Alois menagis di pelukannya sang kakak.

"Kamu emang ngga pernah berubah, dari dulu kalo ditinggal nenek pasti nangis." Tiba – tiba aja Sebastian mengangkat adiknya dan menggendongnya dibahu, lalu menepuk pelan pantat sang adik.

"Ahaha...! Kakak ahaha turun!" Alois tertawa dengan air matanya yang mulai mengering. Sebastian lalu menaiki lantai dua ke kamar adeknya. Lalu ketika sampai ke kamar, Sebastian lalu menjatuhkan Alois ke spring bednya.

"Udah sana tidur." Sebastian menarik selimut berwarna biru yang menutupi tubuh adiknya. Ketika Sebastian akan mematikan lampu...

"Kak... udah lama aku ngga tidur bareng, kakak."

"Iya, aku ngerti." Sebastian menekan sakelar berwarna putih tersebut, lalu tidur disamping adiknya. Dan dia memeluk adiknya dari belakang, erat.

"Kak tau ngga? Aku paling suka dipeluk kakak." Alois membalik tubuhnya mrnghadap Sebastian. Dia melihat Sebastian yang tersenyum dengan mata tertutup sambil mengelus rambutnya.

Selang lima belas menit kemudian, Sebastian melepas pelukannya karena mengetahui adiknya tertidur pulas. Dia lalu keluar dari kamar adeknya, dan menuruni tangga menuju kamarnya. Dia menyentuh piyama yang dikenakan cowok asing tadi, dan ternyata piyama tersebut basah. Sebastian lalu mengambil piyama baru dari lemarinya dan melepas piyama bagian atas sang cowok. Tapi, ketika akan membuka piyama bagian bawahnya, dia agak gimana gitu...! Sebastian lalu mematikan lampu dan melepaskan celana cowok tersebut. Lalu menutupi bagian bawahnya dengan selimut yang tebal, karena agak ilang feeling waktu pengen ngepakein piyama bagian bawah ke cowok tersebut. Sebastian memperhatikan wajah cowok tersebut dengan penerangan sinar yang terselip dibagian gorden kamarnya dan sedikit membekas diwajah sang cowok asing itu, luka – luka yang mulai membaik karena dikompres adeknya pake daging sapi mentah. Sebastian dengan wajah yang sangat mengantuk, lalu tidur disamping cowok itu.

* * *

~In The Morning~

"Mmmh... ahh... nghhh..." Cowok yang penglihatannya masih samar – samar khas bangun tidur, mulai sedikit jelas melihat rak – rak buku dan seseorang berambut pirang dihadapannya. "Egghh... nghh..." Dia ngerasa agak sulit untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Hihihi... kamu udah bangun ya?" Suara samar cowok berambut pirang dihadapannya masih tetap ngga terdengar jelas ditelinganya. "Kamu dipeluk kakak tuh... hihi"

Dia melihat tangan yang mengelus lembut perutnya. Dan bener aja, Sebastian emang lagi memeluknya dari belakang. Lalu, dia melihat kearah Alois yang selesai membalut luka – luka diwajahnya dan pergi membawa kotak obat sambil menutup pintu kamar.

"Ah?" Dia ngerasa tangan yang ada di perutnya tadi makin turun dan memegang pahanya. "Huwaaaa!" Dia ngelepas kasar tubuh Sebastian dari tubuhnya, dan agak bergidik ngeri saat dia sadar kalo dia ngga pake celana. [V: Hee?]

'Jangan – jangan...' Si cowo memperhatikan Sebastian yang masih tertidur pulas dengan riangnya(?), walaupun tadi dia teriak lumayan kenceng. Soalnya si Sebastian kalo tidur rada sulit dibangunin a.k.a kebo banget [S: Vee banget... =_=" *Sebboy dijitak author*]. Si cowok tertegun dan tiba - tiba aja air matanya menetes. 'BUGH!' tinjuan cowok itu mendarat di pipi Sebastian, yang mengakibatkan Sebastian bangun dalam sekejap. "Apa?" Sebastian menoleh kearah cowok tersebut sambil memegang pipinya.

"Lo... lo ngelakuin itu ke gue kan!" Suara sang cowok yang begitu marah dan sedikit terisak begitu membuat Sebastian bingung. "Iya dasar lo, bre#$* %!"

"What? Punya etika-"

"Iya! Jelas aja lo nyentuh paha gue! Dan gue cuma pake piyama bagian atas doang!" Cowo itu menaikkan nada suaranya ke sebastian. Dengan geram, Sebastian segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menggebrak pintu. Dan didepannya, Alois sedang berdiri membawakan segelas teh.

"Kenapa kak?" Tanya Alois yang merasa Sebastian sedikit melabrak bahunya dan menghiraukan pertanyaan sang adek. "Kamu salah faham." Kata – kata terakhir Alois langsung tercerna di kepala cowok tersebut.

"Kakak lo di mana?" Dia memegang erat lengan Alois yang sedang meletakkan secangkir teh diatas meja lampu tidur.

"Di kamar mandi, kayanya. Kenapa?" Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Alois, dia langsung berlari dengan menutupi bagian bawahnya dengan selimut. Dan sedikit bingung kemana harus nemuin kamar mandi. "Lantai dua belok kanan." Alois mengintip dari daun pintu kamar sang kakak sambil tersenyum. Si cowok langsung berlari ke arah tangga dan mengikuti kata – kata yang dikatakan Alois tadi. Dan bener aja, terdapat kamar mandi transparan dipojok ruangan. Dia langsung nyelonong masuk dan mendapati Sebastian yang menundukkan kepalanya ke westafel, dengan membasahi wajah dan rambutnya.

"Maaf. Gue bener – bener minta maaf. Gue salah faham tadi, makasih banyak lo udah nolongin gue." Sang cowok berdiri didaun pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

"Pemintaan maaf diterima. Nih pake... ngga enak banget diliat pake selimut kaya gitu." Sebastian memberikan kimono handuk berwarna putih polos ke cowok tersebut. "Iya gue ngadep belakang." Sebastian membalikan badannya, mengetahui cowok tersebut sedikit canggung untuk memakai kimono handuk tersebut. "Udah pake?"

"Udah. Sorry sekali lagi yang tadi."

"Iya. Lagian ngapain lo mikir yang aneh gitu, gue kan cowok dan lo cowok. Ngga mungkinlah gue ngelakuin kaya begitu." Sebastian menjelaskan dengan wajah innocentnya. [V: Innocent? Sebastian berwajah Innocent? Bukannnya mesum?*Vee dismack down Sebastian*]

"Gue kira lo yang nyerang gue semalem."

"Semalem? Ah iya! Siapa yang nyerang lo semalem?"

"Gue ngga inget apa – apa..." Dia menghentikan perkatannya seolah mengingat sesuatu, lalu melanjutkan "...Gue cuma inget kepala gue dipukul pake benda tumpul. Ngga tau apalagi yang terjadi setelah itu." Cowok itu memegang perban yang menempel didahinya. Sebastian terdiam, sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Ng... kalo gitu lo pasti inget kan siapa nama lo? Gue Sebastian."

"Gue Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."

**~TBC(Tak Berlanjut Ceritanya)*PLAK* TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A PLEASURE THANKS TO**

**_YANA TOBOSO_**

Well, that's all for now... gimana? Saya tunggu kritik, pertanyaan, dan saran dari pembaca :D saya usahakan balas dichapter selanjutnya.

Sekedar catatan:

1. Panggilan Sebastian disini diubah menjadi : Sebboy dan Mike. Sebboy digunakan u/ Undertaker and others. Sedangkan Mike khusus u/ panggilan Claude, saya mendapatkan ini dari idola saya Michael Jackson. Hehe

2. Abraham itu adalah Undertaker. Dia merupakan karakter favorit saya di BB(Black Butler loh, bukan BoyBand*Plak!). Kenapa saya ganti? Ortu mana yang namain anaknya Pengurus Makam a.k.a Undertaker ? Jadi Undertaker disini cuma nama gahoel dia saja, dan nama panggilannya 'Dey' karena kalo 'Der' kedengarannya kurang bagus. Kalo kalian siapa karakter fav di BB?

+BehindTheStory+

Sebboy : "Apaan tuh Sebboy? Jangan seenak udel ngasih panggilan seseorang!"

V : "Memang bagaimana kenikmatan rasa udel*PLAK!* Sebboy bagus tahu, anda jadi terihat muda, boy(?).

Dey : "Gue mau nanya nih. Ini History And Futurenya manahhh?"

V: "Tenang, kita bisa menggapai inti dari cerita ini step by step. OK ngga pembaca?*PLAK!*"

Ciel : "Kok gue cuma mainin peran dikit banget sih disini?"

V : "Ini hanya prelude(awal). Di chapter depan anda akan memainkan banyak peran kok. Tenang saja."

Claudie : "Udah buruan tutup ceritaaaa!"

V : "Ah iya, dichapter depan bakal saya munculkan karakter – karakter lainnya. Sooo... jangan lupa review, saya sangat menantikan komentar pembaca sekalian. Ah iya, lebih tua mana ya antara Megantrophus dengan Pitecanthropus? Saya agak lupa, yang tahu tolong dijawab."

All Casts : "Arigatooo Gozaimashita sudah mau baca!"

Review please_

* * *

**Terima kasih, mari minum teh bersama...**

**_Vee**


End file.
